


Sacrifice the World For You

by MasterChaos1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterChaos1/pseuds/MasterChaos1
Summary: After the Department of Mysteries debacle, Hermione's parents refuse to let her return to Hogwarts. On the day Harry's bound to be picked up by the Order to drop him off at the Burrow yet again, the routine is changed. Drama ensues with that one change in routine.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 74





	Sacrifice the World For You

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is titled, Sacrifice The World For You and takes inspiration from a prompt posted on Harmony and Co Prompts on Tumblr. So, here it is and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Rating: This one-shot has a T rating because of slight coarse language and suggestive themes.
> 
> Genres: Drama/Angst/Romance
> 
> Characters: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Dr and Dr Granger, Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin.
> 
> Pairings: Harry/Hermione

~~*~~ ****  
Sacrifice The World For You  
~~*~~

Harry sighed thankfully as his feet graced the ground.

He knew that if he ever lived for more than his teenage years, he would always, always, have trouble with magical transportation. The Floo Network was already against him and it seemed like Apparition did not suit him as well, judging by the queasiness in his stomach and the need to throw up.

"Alright there, Harry?" He hears an amused voice from above him because as soon as his feet had touched the ground he was kneeling there and resisting the urge to throw up.

He turned an irritated glance to the goofy and beautiful Auror in standing beside him, "Yes, thank you for your help, _Nymphadora."_ He saw her bristle with anger and just as she was about to kick him in the shin as he stood up, the other person who he had come with stopped her.

"Tonks, you're not Harry's age," Remus Lupin began, "You're an Auror, so for now at least, act like it." Harry tried not to chuckle as Tonks blushed with embarrassment. Of course, her death glare was the thing that silenced him. He looked around his surroundings and frankly, he felt that getting a job in the Wizarding World was overrated.

He would become a dentist in the Muggle World.

This thought struck him as he looked around the huge house of his female best friend. It was not a mansion, per se, but he was pretty sure that it was bigger than the damn Dursley's house. They had a huge backyard, in which they were currently standing, which had been decorated with several lawn ornaments and a garden shed which looked like anything but a shed.

"Tell me, why are we here again?"

Remus was the one who answered him, "Hermione's parents are being rather… difficult. They feel that it is becoming too dangerous for her to stay in England after last June's debacle in the Ministry."

"Can't blame them." He grumbled underneath his breath but Remus and Tonks heard him anyways and they gave him slightly sympathetic looks, which he, of course, ignored. A slight smile made its way to his face at the thought of seeing his best friend but it was wiped off his face when he heard loud voices arguing. He was pretty sure that one of them belonged to Hermione.

As they drew closer to the house, he was hearing the voices clearly and what he heard made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Yes, I'm in love with Harry. Fine! Are you happy now? I'm madly in love with my best friend Harry Potter and I'll never abandon his side. Not when he needs me."

His heart thrummed in his chest and the blood in his veins pumped faster than ever at her admission. Remus and Tonks looked at him with knowing smiles which were wiped off their faces when they saw the look of sheer horror on his face.

How could Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, love him, a boy who almost got her killed, a boy who has never noticed her and as per her own letters was mooning over another girl not too long ago? A boy who it seemed used her only for her brilliance, who abandoned her when she wanted to protect his life when an unknown character sent him a broom… who'd abandon her for something so trivial? For whom she mattered less than a broom did. The boy who let their other so-called best friend humiliate her so much?

And just when Harry thought he'd heard the worst he overheard Hermione's father telling her how she's more than repaid her debt to Harry and Ron she owed them for rescuing her from a troll. "Hermione, it's time you understood that you do not owe them anything anymore. We will not let you waste any more of your potential stuck in a war just because you happen to be a close friend to this Voldemort clown's biggest target? It's better if you transfer to that school in France, away from the war and everything else."

Hermione hissed back, "How dare you? Do you really believe that Voldemort would stop once he's taken over Britain? Do you really believe that a monster like Voldemort, who would attack a hospital filled with children, be satisfied by taking over Britain? Do you really think that you would be safe? Voldemort hates Muggles with a passion and wants to see them eradicated." She chuckled bitterly.

"Us _Muggles,"_ Her father spat, "have weapons that can erase whole cities. What can Voldemort do about that?"

Hermione chuckled darkly, "Oh, Dad. How naive of you to think that Voldemort wouldn't have protected himself. Voldemort grew up in the forties, he knows exactly what weapons muggles have and he knows how to counter them. He would never use them, oh no, never, but he will protect himself from them."

As Harry started to move forward, intent on interrupting their _conversation_ , Hermione's mother asked a question that jolted his very existence. He felt his heart stop beating in his chest.

"Hermione, you're willing to throw your very life away for this boy, to go against us but tell me sweetheart - do you think he'd ever love you back? The way you love him, the way you deserve and want to be loved? If you think the answer is yes and he makes you happy and promises to keep you safe we'll listen to you. But if he is gonna break your heart don't you think it's better to cut strings now when it will hurt less? The more you stay with him, the more you'll find yourself hoping and expecting something from him and even if you don't… can you honestly tell me how you'll deal if he falls in love with someone else? If he comes asking you for help and tips like he does for his lessons on how to win and woo that girl? Are you honestly telling me Hermione you're so strong you'll be able to watch as the boy you've been in love with for years fall for someone else and break your heart? His parents married young didn't they right out of school you told me? What if he wants to follow in their footsteps too. Are you telling me you are willing to watch him want someone he'd wanna marry and probably propose on the day you graduate in front of your whole school? You'll be the highest-scoring student there darling, I've no doubt about it… but if something like that happens are you sure you'd not feel like you failed miserably?"

"Your father and I just want to see you loved and appreciated the way you deserve Hermione and from all that you've told us we don't think this is the boy who can do that. Why hasn't he even written or called once all this summer and you nearly died Hermione? You're our only child and we don't want to see you waste your time and life on someone like that."

"I laboured 15 years Hermione Jane Granger to help you become the girl you are today, and I'd be damned if my daughter throws her life away on a boy who doesn't appreciate her, who might have her come to me in a bodybag someday. He doesn't care about you, Hermione. He doesn't love you, sweetheart."

Harry felt that this time, Fate was on his side for the better. He had heard the question Hermione's mother asked her and he asked himself the same questions. Did he love Hermione Granger more than a best friend? Did he care enough to realise his mistakes and make them right? Would he drop anything and everything if he knew that Hermione was in danger?

He knew the answer was in the affirmative. He loved Hermione Granger and he had taken her love for granted. He had let her be treated horribly and had abandoned her for an object as trivial as a broomstick when she had stuck with him even with the whole school against him.

He asked himself the last question which would strengthen his resolve. Would he ever survive without Hermione Jean Granger?

Harry stood there between two choices: leaving Hermione forever or letting her face the dangers that came with being close to Harry Potter. He heard Hermione choke back a sob and he knew the answer in his heart.

He would never survive with Hermione Granger.

He would rather die with her at his side than stay alive without her. He would willingly walk to his death if it meant saving Hermione.

And he would be damned if she didn't know that.

He walked towards the house with a renewed vigour and as he entered the house he looked at the place of the argument. It seemed as if the argument had taken place over dinner. They were seated in the dining room and all three of the Grangers looked very frazzled. Mr Granger had curly brown hair and soft cheekbones and his eyes were blue in colour as he stared at his daughter with a worried look underneath which was anger. Mrs Granger had blond hair and the chocolate brown eyes he had seen so many times and even she was red with anger and looked at Hermione with worry and anger.

When he looked at Hermione, he forgot how to breathe.

Her brown hair dropped into curls framed her face and had reduced in volume over the summer. Her brown eyes were brimming with tears but underneath those tears was determination and rage. Pure unadulterated rage. Harry involuntarily shuddered upon seeing the look. He promised himself to never let Hermione get angry at him. Her magic was pulsing and he saw her fingers twitch towards the pockets of her pants, where he guessed she was keeping her wand.

She was simply breathtaking… which Harry noted, was very true because he did forget how to breathe.

Hermione shouted and slammed her hands on the table, making the cutlery rattle, "HOW DARE YOU! Do you have any idea what it feels to be an orphan? Any idea of how it feels to be abused by your only blood relatives? Any idea of how it feels when you meet that one connection to your parents? Any idea of how it feels to see that one connection killed in front of his own eyes? DO YOU?"

Her parent's eyes widened but they refused to back down and Mr Granger shot back, "Do you have any idea how it would feel to see your own daughter dead?"

Harry decided to interfere in the conversation before it escalated, guessing by the way Hermione's hands were twitching towards her wand. He spoke in a quiet voice, "I would willingly walk to my death if it meant saving your daughter, Mr Granger."

All three Grangers' attention swivelled to him. Hermione looked at him and her eyes softened instantly as she whispered, "Harry."

He waved at her, "Hey Hermione."

She crashed into him and wrapped him in a hug and Harry did not see any problem in hugging her back with the same strength. Hermione whispered into his chest, "Did you hear everything?"

He lifted her head from his chest and held her chin tenderly. He looked into her eyes and said, "More than enough." He ignored her parents and began to speak freely.

"Hermione, I've taken you for granted and I'm ashamed of the fact. From that day, Halloween 1991, my life changed and it was all because of you. It was because of you that we managed to go through the tasks laid out in front of us as we went to confront Voldemort in just our first years. In the second year, it killed me, watching you lie on a bed, petrified by the stare of a basilisk, without being able to do anything. It was only because of you that I managed to _find_ what creature it was. In the third year, I remember, when we rode on Buckbeak to save Sirius from his imprisonment. Do you know what memory I used to fuel the Patronus?"

"What?" She asked softly.

"The memory of when you hugged me for the first time. My first contact of physical affection. You were the only one who stuck by me in the fourth year even when Ron had abandoned me. If it wasn't for you I would have surely died at the hands of the dragon. I remembered in the Second Task, when I saw you, how much I wanted to save you from there and I would have if Ron wasn't there. Do you even know how gay that might have looked? Ron, being the most important thing to me?"

Hermione gave him a watery chuckle.

"In the fifth year, you were the one who gave me the way to heal my hand after detentions with the toad. I remember that even though Sirius had died, it had hurt me to see you lying on the Hospital Bed again, but this time because of something that happened because of me due to the effects of a nasty curse."

Hermione tried to speak but Harry steamrolled over her.

"Even though you did all these things I am very sorry that I took you for granted. I let you be treated horribly by Ronald and abandoned you because of a damn broomstick. I should have listened to you when you said it could be a trap and there are many more things that I regret over the course of our friendship. But, there is one thing I will never regret."

She looked into his eyes and asked, "What thing?"

"Falling in love with you." He closed the gap between them and placed his lips on hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and he felt her arms encircle his neck. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Harry pulled back and placed his forehead on hers.

"I love you, Hermione Granger. Will you forgive me for how I've treated you?"

Hermione gave him a soft and watery smile, "You never had to ask for forgiveness, Harry because I love you, Harry Potter and I'll be damned if I let you go for things you did before you got it through your thick head that you were in love with me."

He kissed her again, pouring all of his love affection into it. After they broke away from the kiss, Hermione rounded on her parents who were looking at them shocked.

"Well, you were wrong Mum. And I'll be going now, see you at Christmas." Harry knew that she was still pissed off at her parents, that's why she wanted to make a quick departure.

As Hermione dragged him towards where Remus and Tonks were standing, Harry knew one thing.

He would sacrifice the world for Hermione Jean Granger.

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was brought to my attention on the H/Hr HMS discord and it has been bugging me because the prompt had ended with a lot of angst.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the one-shot and favourite and follow the story. Leave your comments in the reviews section.
> 
> Bye!
> 
> Word Count: 2500 Words
> 
> Published: 10 September 2020
> 
> MasterChaos1


End file.
